


After Happily Ever After

by ocfanatic2013



Series: Complete [10]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocfanatic2013/pseuds/ocfanatic2013
Summary: Life goes on after the happily ever after. When Ben abdicates his title, Beth and Evie have to adjust to their new lives and learn what it means to rule Auradon. This is the sequel to Complete.





	1. Prologue

"Hi, Princess." Beth smiled at the sound of her fiancée's voice and turned around in her arms.

"Lady Evelyn, are you trying to initiate public displays of affection?" she asked. Evie grinned, pushing the blonde up against the wall.

"Of course, my love. You know I can't resist you." she whispered, leaning down and kissing the Princess. Pulling away, Beth smirked.

"And you know that I love that about you." she replied softly. Evie chuckled. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Mal were visiting Auradon Prep today."

"Fairy Godmother called Mal this morning. It got moved to tomorrow. I figured I'd come here and surprise the most beautiful woman in all of Auradon." Evie explained. Beth smiled softly.

"You're sweet." she whispered, pulling the woman into another kiss. Getting lost in each other, the pair didn't hear footsteps approaching them from behind.

"Princess Bethany, Lady Evelyn." Breaking apart, both women sported matching blushes as they saw the man behind them.

"Cogsworth." they mumbled in unison, staring at the ground in embarrassment as the man walked away. Looking up, Beth rolled her eyes at herself as she took a step closer to the taller woman.

"Way to go, Evie." she teased, earning a glare from her fiancée. Rolling her eyes, Evie pushed the blonde away. "I love you, pretty."

"I love you, too, honey. Are you looking forward to the event tonight?" Evie asked. Beth shrugged.

"I'd rather spend the night alone with you." Evie chuckled, pressing a kiss to her fiancee's cheek.

"It's only going to be a few hours." she said, smiling at the Princess. Beth sighed. "And I'll be by your side the entire time."

"Promise?" Evie nodded with a grin. "Okay, then." Beth whispered, pulling the taller girl into a soft kiss.

...

"Princess Bethany, Lady Evelyn, your wedding is coming up. Are you excited?" Beth grinned, wrapping an arm around her fiancée's waist.

"Of course we are. We've been waiting for this day for months." she said, sending Evie a smile before stepping away.

"Lady Evelyn, one last question." Not recognizing the reporter, Evie glanced at her departing fiancée before nodding in agreement. "It's been suggested that you, a product of the Isle of the Lost, are simply using the Princess to get into the Royal Family and have access to their fortune."

"What exactly is your question?" Evie asked, getting angry.

"Is it true?"

"Excuse me?" the blue-haired woman exclaimed. Hearing her fiancee's tone, Beth turned around and saw the look on her face. Narrowing her eyes, she walked back to the taller woman.

"What's going on here?" she asked, placing a hand on Evie's back.

"I'm pretty sure I was just accused of marrying you for your money and royal status." Evie growled. Raising an eyebrow, Beth stepped in front of the woman.

"You're new, right?" The reporter nodded. "Normally, I wouldn't respond to idiotic questions, but since you're upsetting my fiancée, I'm going to make an exception. If I thought Evie was using me, we wouldn't be getting married in two months." the Princess said. Sensing her fiancée's anger, Evie placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "We're done here. Come on, Evie." Taking a small step back, Beth placed a hand on Evie's back and guided her away from the reporters.

"You need to protect yourself, Princess." the reporter called out. Holding back a growl, Beth pulled away from her fiancée and turned back toward the group of reporters.

"B, don't." Evie whispered. Ignoring the woman, the princess walked over to the man.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she asked. Eyes wide, Evie rushed over to her fiancée, placing one hand on her forearm and the other on her shoulder.

"Beth, it's not worth it." Beth glanced at the taller woman. "It's not worth it, baby, really. Let's just go inside."

"I don't ever want to see you again." Beth warned as Evie gently pulled her away. Leading the taller woman inside, she let out a heavy sigh. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Evie whispered, staring at the ground. Beth brushed a strand of hair out of her fiancée's face. "B, you know it's not true, right?" Evie asked as she stood next to the blonde.

"Of course I do, Eves. If I thought it was true, you and I wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Beth said, grabbing Evie's hands and lacing their fingers together. Sending the woman a crooked smile, she squeezed her hands. "Are you sure you're okay? We can leave if you'd like."

"No, it's okay. I'm not going to let that comment ruin my night." Evie said, pulling her fiancée closer and kissing her softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Beth replied, kissing her again before pulling away. A small smile on her face, the Princess squeezed her hands. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure." Evie promised. Nodding, Beth wrapped her an arm around Evie's waist. "It's time to mingle, my love."

"Gotta love being a diplomat." Beth mumbled. Evie chuckled. "Let's go." she said, smiling up at her fiancée.

...

That night, Beth decided to stay at the castle that she'd given to Evie at her Cotillion. As she got ready for bed, she couldn't help but notice that the normally talkative Evie was unusually silent. "You've been quiet all night." she commented as she finished brushing her teeth. Sitting at her vanity, Evie finished brushing her hair, setting the brush down and turning to her fiancée. "What's on your mind, Lady Evelyn?" the Princess asked, walking over and wrapping her arms around Evie's shoulders from behind.

"Nothing." Evie mumbled. Beth raised an eyebrow, watching as the woman played with the ties of her robe. "I'm always going to be seen as a villain, aren't I?"

"Not to me." Beth said, smiling slightly. Evie sighed. "Evie, are you regretting anything or having second thoughts? Now would be the time to tell me if you are." Looking up at her fiancée, Evie shook her head.

"I don't have a single regret, Beth. You are the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I just wish people would realize that I'm more than just one of the kids from the Isle." she said. Taking a deep breath, the Princess sat down next to Evie on the bench, her back resting against the vanity that Evie was facing.

"You are loved by so many people, Evie; especially by me." Beth said softly. Evie turned her head so that they're faces with inches apart.

"You want to show me how much?" she asked softly, her voice dropping an octave. A sly smile on her face, the Princess nodded.

"Yeah." she whispered. Evie grinned, leaning in and kissing her fiancée. "You are so loved, Evie."

"No more talking." Evie said against her lips. Nodding, Beth stood up and pulled the taller woman to the bed

...

"Wake up, fairest of them all." Beth whispered the next morning, pressing a kiss to her fiancée's bare shoulder. When Evie stirred, she smiled softly. "Good morning, pretty lady."

"Hi." Evie whispered, leaning up and kissing the Princess. Smiling, she brushed some hair out of the blonde's eyes. "Last night was amazing."

"Every night with you is amazing." Beth replied with a grin. Evie chuckled. "Are you still upset?"

"No." Evie whispered. Beth smiled. "I can't wait to be married to you, B."

"And I can't wait to be married to you, Eves." Beth replied, pulling her fiancée into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding had been grand, as all royal weddings in Auradon are. It was everything that Evie had ever dreamed of, but not because of the extravagance of the day. It was the perfect day because she was marrying the love of her life. One month later, they were just as happy as they were that day. Walking into their bedroom suite, Beth smiled when she saw Evie sitting at the vanity.

"There's my girl." she said. Evie grinned at her wife through the mirror as she reached up to touch the tiara on her head. "I see your tiara is finally finished."

"It's so heavy." she whispered as Beth wrapped her arms around her shoulders from behind. Smiling, Beth placed a kiss on her head. "I'm just going to say it. This tiara is so much better than the ones I wore when I first came to Auradon."

"You're a princess now, Eves, you're going to get the best of the best." Evie let out a shaky laugh.

"I still can't get used to this. Cogsworth called me Princess Evelyn yesterday." she said. Beth chuckled.

"That's your title, pretty." she pointed out, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. Evie leaned into her wife's embrace. "I love you, Eves."

"I love you, too, B." Evie whispered, looking up at the woman with a smile. Beth leaned down, kissing her wife softly. "Princess Evelyn... I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"I don't think that would be a bad thing. I never want you to forget where you come from, Eves. It's part of who you are, it's what made you the girl I fell in love with." Beth said, smiling as she walked over to the couch in the room. Evie looked over at her wife with a soft smile as she moved to her sewing machine.

"You and Ben have to be at Auradon Prep in an hour for the library dedication." she reminded the blonde.

"No, that got moved to next week. Ben had something come up." Beth explained. Just then, there was an abrupt knock on their door and Mal rushed into the room.

"Ben is thinking about abdicating his title." the purple-haired girl announced the moment she shut the door to Beth's and Evie's suite in Beast's Castle. Beth looked up from her phone in shock. "Do you know know what this means?"

"Yeah... I could be Queen!" Beth joked. Evie chuckled. "Hers and hers crowns, Eves, how does that sound?"

"It sounds great, B." Evie replied. Mal raised an eyebrow.

"E, you won't be able to run Evie's 4 Hearts if you're married to the Queen. You won't have the time." she pointed out. Biting her lip, Evie turned to the Princess.

"You can't be Queen." she said. Beth's jaw dropped.

"That's a little selfish, don't you think?" she teased. Evie scrunched her nose up in a smile from her spot behind her sewing machine across the room. Sighing, Mal turned to the princess.

"Beth, you won't be able to go on vacation whenever you want if you're Queen." she said. Thinking for a moment, Beth shook her head and walked over to sit by her wife.

"Oh... yeah, I don't want to be Queen." she joked. Evie rolled her eyes.

"Beth, you and I both know that if it comes down to it, you will do what's best for Auradon and step up." she said. Beth shrugged.

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure Ben won't actually abdicate." she said.

"Um... B?" Beth looked over at her wife, who was holding up her phone.

**Breaking News: King Benjamin announces plans to abdicate title. Princess Bethany is first in line to succeed him.**

"Oh my god." Beth whispered, taking the phone in her hands. Evie looked down at the device in confusion. "He didn't even give me the courtesy of telling me beforehand!" the blonde exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?" Evie asked. Beth bit her lip.

"I have no idea." she whispered.

...

Three days later, Evie was walking through the castle when she heard her name being called. "Evie." Evie turned around, smiling at her friend - and Ben's soon-to-be former royal handler.

"Jane, hi. How are you?" she asked, hugging the brunette.

"I think I should be asking you that. I'm not the one who's wife is going to be Queen." Evie frowned.

"Beth and I haven't made a decision yet." she said. Jane tilted her head slightly.

"Beth announced to the council this morning that she's going to take the throne." Evie's face was devoid of expression as she processed the news.

"This morning?" she repeated. Jane nodded slowly. "I need to go."

"Okay." Jane said. Evie nodded, turning to walk away. "Oh, wait. Are you and Beth going to Audrey's birthday party?"

"Despite Beth's best efforts to get out of going, we'll be there." Evie said flatly as she turned and walked off. She quickly made her way through the castle, ignoring everyone and everything as she headed straight for the suite she shared with her wife. She immediately opened the door and walked in to find Beth standing in the kitchen while glaring at the invitation to Audrey's birthday party. When she heard the sound of Evie's heels, Beth looked up and smiled.

"Hey, do we really have to go to Audrey's party?" she asked. Evie threw her clutch on the counter, sending her wife an angry look as she turned to face her. "Are we fighting?"

"We're about to." Evie replied. Beth raised an eyebrow. "You're taking the throne?" 

"You heard." Beth whispered. Evie nodded. "I was going to talk to you about that."

"I thought we were going to make that decision together." Evie snapped. Beth closed her eyes. "This affects both of us, Bethany, you should not have made a decision without talking to me." 

"I thought we made the decision the moment Ben announced his abdication!" Beth yelled. Evie narrowed her eyes. 

"I thought we were partners. We've always said that we would make every decision together." she said. Beth sighed. "A sigh? Is that seriously all I get right now?" 

"I don't know what you want me to say, Evie. The decision has been made, the council has been informed. All that's left is a formal announcement. If you don't want this, then we need to be having a different conversation." Evie raised an eyebrow. 

"Is that what you want?" Beth shook her head.

"Evie, I love you. I want nothing more than to have you by my side when I take this next step in my life, but if you don't want to, then-"

"I didn't say that. I never said that. I knew that this was a possibility when we got married. I knew that if something happened to Ben and Mal, you would be next in line. I just thought there would be a conversation." Evie said. Beth closed her eyes. "I can't be here right now. I'll see you at Audrey's party." 

"Evie-"

"As the future Queen, you need to be there." Evie said, grabbing her clutch and walking out of the suite. Beth flinched as the door slammed, running a hand through her hair.

"Damn it." she whispered.

...

"Evie, hi." Audrey greeted later that night. Evie smiled politely, hugging the brunette.

"Hello, Audrey, happy birthday." she said, glancing around. Audrey noticed her uneasiness, but decided not to bring it up. 

"Where's Beth?" she asked. 

"She's coming, she'll be here soon." Evie explained, sending Audrey another smile before moving to find a drink. As she took her first sip, she saw her wife approaching out of the corner of her eye.

"Hi." Evie nodded in acknowledgement. "Are you still not talking to me?"

"Are you still making decisions about our marriage without me?" Evie countered. Beth sighed. 

"This decision was not about our marriage." she pointed out.

"I didn't ask to be Queen, Beth."

"Neither did I. It just happened." Beth snapped. Evie raised an eyebrow. 

"You don't get to make decisions for me. The worst part is that you didn't even tell me. Jane did." she said, sipping her champagne. Beth frowned as she saw the drink.

"Eves, you know champagne gets you really drunk really fast." she said. Evie narrowed her eyes.

"Now you're trying to tell me what to drink?" she asked. Beth shook her head.

"No, I'm just saying that you should be careful." Evie raised a challenging eyebrow, maintaining eye contact with her wife as she downed the rest of her drink. Swallowing, she sent her wife a smug smile.

"I'm going to go get another one." she said, handing her empty glass to a passing waiter and walking away from her wife. Beth sighed as Mal approached her.

"Can you help me keep an eye on her?" she asked. Mal nodded.

"What did you do?"

"She heard about my decision to become Queen from someone other than me." Beth explained. Mal raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to say anything. I know."

"You do know that she gets me in the divorce, right?" Mal asked. Beth glared.

"We're not getting divorced." she said.

"Okay, but if you do-"

"Evie gets custody of you, I got it. Can you please just keep an eye on her?" Mal nodded. "Thank you." Beth said, nodding at her sister-in-law before walking away. Glancing at her best friend, Mal let out a sigh.

"It's going to be a long night." she said, walking over to the taller girl.

...

"How are you doing?" Beth asked a couple of hours later. She'd found Evie talking to Chad and immediately walked over. Evie glared at her wife before turning back to Chad. "Evie, come on. Talk to me."

"No." 

"Evie..." Beth said, glancing at Chad before gently pulling her wife to the side. "I want to talk about this."

"Okay, let's talk about how hypocritical you're being. You got mad because Ben didn't tell you before he abdicated and yet you didn't tell me - your wife - that you were agreeing to become Queen. This decision affects both of us." Evie snapped. Beth closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Eves. I was going to tell you."

"Well, you didn't." Evie said, pushing past her wife. Beth closed her eyes, running a hand through her hair before following after her.

"Evie-" Before she could continue, Evie turned around and got in her wife's face.

"I am so angry with you that I can't see straight right now."

"That might be the alcohol, too." Beth pointed out. Evie shook her head in annoyance and started to turn around, losing her balance slightly. Beth instinctively reached out to catch her wife and held her close. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Leave me alone." Evie mumbled. Beth bit her lip.

"Evie-"

"Stop touching me!" Evie snapped. Beth flinched, letting go of her wife and taking a step back. 

"Come find me when you're ready to go home." she whispered. Evie reached out and grabbed another glass of champagne. Beth watched the action, but said nothing as she took another step back. Biting her lip, the blonde nodded slightly before walking away. She glanced back to find Chad wrapping an arm around her wife's waist. Clenching her jaw, she walked back over and pushed him away. "Keep your hands off of my wife, Charming."

"I was just trying to keep her from falling." Beth raised an eyebrow. "Beth, we're at my wife's birthday party. Why would I try to sleep with yours?" he asked. Beth sighed, turning to her wife again.

"Evie, can you at least hang out with someone less... Chad-like?" she asked softly. Evie looked at her wife for a moment, seeing the pleading look in her eyes. Despite how angry and how drunk she was, she nodded.

"Okay." she whispered. Beth sent her a soft smile, waving Jay over and waiting for him to reach Evie before walking away.

...

"You need to come help Evie." Mal said an hour later. Beth shook her head.

"Evie doesn't want me anywhere near her tonight." she mumbled. Mal shook her head.

"You're not getting it, Beth. You need to take Evie home." she whispered. Beth looked up at her sister-in-law.

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked, looking behind Mal to find Jay holding her wife up. "Oh, god." she mumbled, standing up and walking over. Evie sent her a glare as she approached. "How much champagne has she had?"

"None of your business." Evie slurred as Jay gently pushed her into Beth's arms. 

"Oh, but it is, my love." Beth mumbled, wrapping her arms around her wife to hold her up. Evie shook her head, immediately regretting the action. "It became my business the moment we made our wedding vows."

"No."

"Let me get you home. You can hate me later." Beth said. Evie stopped in her tracks, looking at her wife. "Evie, let me take you home and then you can ignore me all you want." 

"Okay." Evie whispered. Beth nodded, attempting to find a covert way out of the room. Just then, Audrey appeared. 

"There's a limo out back. It's impossible for photographers to get back there. Take the car back to your castle. Get her home safely." Beth stared at her former roommate for a moment before sending her a small smile and nodding.

"Thank you, Audrey." she said, leading Evie out of the room with Jay's help.

...

"I'm mad at you." Evie mumbled as Beth helped her get ready for bed.

"I know, pretty." Beth said as she continued working on removing Evie's makeup.

"You lied to me." 

"I didn't, though. I just didn't get a chance to tell you." Beth whispered, finishing up and helping Evie over to the bed. She pulled the comforter and top sheet back, helping Evie sit down before watching as she laid down. "Good night." she said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her wife's forehead. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the door, opting to sleep in a different room for the night.

"B?" Beth turned tiredly to find Evie watching her. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you." Evie mumbled. The blonde stared at her wife for a moment before smiling slightly.

"I know, baby. Good night." she said, stepping out do the room and closing the door. Letting out a sigh, she carried the pillow and blanket she'd grabbed over to the couch.

...

The next morning, Evie woke up with a pounding headache. She remembered drinking a lot of champagne and thanked every god in Olympus that she'd seemed to have escaped the vomiting that usually came after her champagne adventures. She looked to her side, expecting to see her wife only to frown when she saw Beth's side of the bed still made from the previous morning. "B?" she mumbled, looking around. She didn't hear anything coming from the bathroom, so she journeyed into the living room. When she saw Beth sleeping, half of her body hanging off of the couch, she walked over and bent down to press a kiss to her head. "Good morning." she whispered when Beth opened her eyes.

"Good morning." the blonde replied carefully as she sat up. 

"Why'd you sleep on the couch instead of in one of the other bedrooms?" Evie asked.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to start throwing up, I wanted to be able to hear if you needed my help." Beth explained. Evie nodded.

"I was a bitch last night, wasn't I?" she asked, sitting next to her wife.

"It wasn't unwarranted." Beth said. Evie bit her lip. "I was going to tell you. Jane has a big mouth." 

"You should have told me before you told the council." Evie replied gently. Beth nodded. 

"They wanted an answer, they were already pissed at Ben for abdicating in the first place. I had a feeling I knew what your answer would be, but I shouldn't have assumed." she whispered. Evie pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You assumed right, I just wanted to be part of the decision. You might be the one becoming Queen, but this does affect both of us." she said.

"I know. Our lives are going to change dramatically." Evie nodded. "Are we in this together?"

"You tell me." Evie said. Beth nodded immediately.

"One hundred percent." she said, holding out her pinkie for Evie to take. The blue-haired girl reached out and linked her pinkie with her wife's, pulling the blonde in for a kiss. As they broke apart, Evie laced their fingers together. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Evie whispered as she held the girl close.

"Last night was impressive, by the way. I've never seen you get that drunk that fast before." Beth said. Evie groaned.

"Trust me, I'm regretting it. Drinking out of spite is never a good idea." she said. 

"You didn't make out with anyone, did you?" Evie looked over with a raised eyebrow. "You like to make out with people when you drink champagne."

"I like to make out with you when I drink champagne, but I was mad at you, so I sure as hell wasn't going to make out with you." 

"Do you want to make out with me now?" Beth asked. Evie smiled, shaking her head. 

"Maybe when my head stops pounding." she said. Beth nodded. "I'll take another kiss, though." 

"You will?" Evie nodded, smiling as Beth leaned in and kissed her. When they broke apart, the blonde had a wide smile on her face. "I need to go get ready, we're announcing my decision to the kingdom today. I would love for you to be there with me."

"Of course I'll be there." Evie said. Beth rested her head against Evie's shoulder.

"Thank you." Evie pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

...

"So... You're going to become Queen." Evie said as she and Beth walked through the castle later that day. Beth nodded. "What will that make me?"

"Technically, you'll be my consort, but your title will still be Princess." Evie nodded slowly. "Evie, I can still get out of this if you're not okay with it."

"Beth, I was never not okay with it. I just wanted it to be something we discussed together." Evie explained. Beth sighed.

" I know, I'm sorry. Evie, I am so sorry. I should have talked to you, I just knew I needed to step up." she said. Evie nodded. 

"And I am so proud of you for doing that." she replied. The blonde looked up at her wife with a soft smile, pulling them to a stop.

"I love you." she whispered. Evie leaned in closely.

"I love you, too." she said, kissing Beth. As they pulled apart, they saw Mal and Ben approaching them. "Hey, guys."

"Hi." Beth glanced at her brother before smiling at Mal. Nobody missed the look Beth sent Ben, who cleared his throat. "Beth, we should get out on the balcony. It's time for the announcement."

"Fine." Beth replied, pushing past her brother and walking over to where her parents were standing. Evie sent her brother-in-law a sympathetic smile before following her wife. As everyone got ready for the announcement, Evie settled in her spot next to Mal.

"Are you okay? I know you love being Queen, even if you won't admit it." she whispered. Mal smiled. 

"Yeah, I'm okay." she replied. Evie looked at her wife. "She's going to be a great Queen." 

"Yes, she is. She was born for this, despite what she says." Evie whispered. Mal nodded in agreement.

"So were you." she said. Evie blushed. "So you'll be-"

"Queen consort." Evie explained. Mal nodded slowly. "Oh, my god. I'm about to be married to the ruler of a kingdom. This is my mother's dream come true."

"What about yours?" Mal asked. Evie smiled softly.

"My dream came true the moment she said 'I do.'" she whispered, watching her wife proudly.


	3. Chapter 3

Six weeks later, Beth's coronation day had arrived. Evie could tell that she was nervous, though the blonde continued to deny the fact. Turning to the princess, Evie smiled softly. "How are you feeling?" she asked, grabbing her wife's hand as the carriage made its way to the church.

"I'm more concerned with how you're feeling. Are you sure you're okay with this? Our lives are going to change completely." Evie nodded.

"Yes, they are, but we're in this together." she said, lifting Beth's hand to her lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it. Smiling softly, Beth squeezed her wife's hand. "I love you, Bethany."

"I love you, too, Evelyn." Beth whispered, leaning in and kissing the taller girl just as the carriage came to a stop. "It's time." she said as they stepped out of the carriage and made their way up the stairs.

"I'll see you inside." Evie said, pressing a kiss to her wife's cheek before making her way inside the church. After a few minutes, it was Beth's turn to enter. Making her way down the aisle, she took a deep breath as she approached Fairy Godmother and knelt down in front of the woman.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" Fairy Godmother asked. Beth glanced at Evie, who sent her a supportive smile and wink, before nodding.

"I do solemnly swear." she said.

"Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new Queen." Evie grinned as Beth stood up, clapping her hands proudly when Beth turned to the crowd. "Presenting, for the first time, Queen Bethany." As the crowd erupted in applause, Beth turned to her wife, who blew her a kiss. Smiling softly, she turned back the crowd, waving.

"Congratulations, Queen Bethany." Fairy Godmother said, hugging her former student.

"Thank you, Fairy Godmother." the Queen said. As Fairy Godmother walked away, the distinctive sound of high heels approaching her from behind caught her attention.

"It seems congratulations are in order, Your Majesty." Beth chuckled at the familiar voice, turning to her wife.

"Well, thank you very much, Princess Evelyn." she replied, grabbing the blue-haired woman's hands.

"Come here." Evie said, pulling her wife to the side and into a nearby room. Beth smiled nervously. "I am so proud of you. I know becoming Queen has never been in your plans, but you stepped up when Auradon needed you to. You're an amazing person, Queen Bethany." Beth chuckled, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist.

"I can't believe the sacrifice you're making for me and for Auradon. I know how much the company means to you." she said. Evie smiled.

"You mean more to me. Beth, you're my everything. We're going to figure this out together." she promised. Beth smiled. "I love you, my Queen."

"I love you, too, my Princess." Beth whispered, pulling her wife into a kiss.

...

"Good morning, Your Majesty, Your Highness." Blinking the sleepiness out of her eyes, Beth stared at Jane in confusion as she walked into the room three days later.

"Jane, what the hell are you doing in our bedroom?" she asked.

"Waking you up. That's part of my job as your royal handler." Beth let out a groan as she sat up. "I know I was on my honeymoon for the last month - and I thank you for allowing me to keep my month-long vacation that Ben promised me - but I'm back now!"

"So glad to see you at the crack of dawn." Evie mumbled as she covered her head with her pillow. Beth let out an exhausted chuckle as she reached out and accepted the newspaper that Jane was holding out for her.

"Excuse my wife, she gets cranky in the morning." she said. Evie lifted the pillow to glare at her wife. "We'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay." Jane said, walking out of the room. Beth sighed as she looked down at Evie.

"I'm sorry about that, pretty."

"It's not your fault. Jane always did act like your royal handler in high school." Evie commented as she rolled over and threw an arm over Beth's legs. The Queen rolled her eyes.

"You know, you're expected to wake up, too." she said. Evie shook her head. "Come on, Princess, wake up."

"You're the one who has a country to rule, why do I have to wake up?" Evie mumbled. Beth chuckled.

"Because I can't do this without you by my side, Eves." she whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her head. "I need my girl."

"And your girl needs you." Evie said, sitting up and kissing her wife. Beth smiled. "Okay, come on. Let's get ready for the day."

"Thank you." Beth said, giving her wife another kiss.

...

"Hello, Deborah. Is she in there?" Evie asked as she walked up to Beth's secretary. The brunette nodded.

"Yes, she is, but she requested to be left alone for the remainder of the day." Evie chuckled.

"I can guarantee that I'm the exception to that." she said. The older woman hesitated. "If you'd like to ask her, you can, but I know she'll say yes."

"Okay." Pressing the intercom button, Deborah took a deep breath. "Your Majesty, I know you requested to be left alone, but Princess Evelyn is requesting to see you."

 _"Evie can come in whenever she wants as long as I'm not in a meeting."_ Nodding, Evie made her way into the office, waving at the blonde.

"Hi, honey."

"Hey. Sorry about that." the Queen said.

"It's fine." Evie said, closing the door. Beth let out a sigh. "Is everything okay?"

"God, no wonder Ben abdicated his title." Beth mumbled as she wrote furiously. Evie sent her wife a sympathetic smile as she walked over, watching as Beth dropped her pen. "What would your mom say if she could see her daughter being married to a Queen?" the blonde asked as Evie sat down on her lap. Chuckling, Evie shrugged.

"She'd be thrilled, baby." she said. Beth pressed a kiss to Evie's shoulder.

"Are you okay with this, Eves? Truly." she asked.

"Yes, my beautiful Queen." Evie promised, her tone letting Beth know that she was sincere. A soft smile on her face, Beth leaned in, her lips centimeters from Evie's.

"I'm not going to lie, I really like hearing you call me Queen." she said softly. Evie grinned.

"I do miss calling you Princess, though." she admitted.

"You can call me whatever you want." Beth said, smirking. Thinking for a moment, Evie pressed a kiss to the blonde.

"How about wife?" she whispered. Beth smiled softly.

"My favorite title. It's the most important one, too." she said. Evie grinned. "I love you."

"And I love you." Evie replied, kissing her wife again. Pulling away, Beth smiled softly. "I'm just... I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

"That's not possible, Evelyn, because I am." Beth whispered. Evie chuckled and leaned in. "You're beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Evie said, pressing a kiss to her wife's jaw. Beth smiled softly. "I should get going and let you get back to work." the taller woman said, standing up and looking back to see Beth's pout. "I'll see you before the event tonight, my love."

"Bye, Eves." Beth said, blowing her wife a kiss as she walked out of the room. As the door closed, the Queen took a deep breath as she looked at the picture frames on her desk. Glancing at the framed picture of herself and Evie - which Evie had taken for the sole purpose of framing it and putting it in Beth's office - she smiled before turning back to the document in front of her.

...

"We don't get to leave early anymore, do we?" Beth whispered, causing her wife to laugh as they entered the ballroom.

"I don't think so, Your Majesty." the Princess replied, waving at Belle and Adam. Beth wrapped an arm around her wife's waist. "Have I told you how proud of you I am?"

"Yes, you have, but you can say it again if you'd like." Evie smiled softly, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"I am so damn proud of you, B. I just... I can't even begin to explain how proud I am." she whispered. Beth blushed. "And tonight... Tonight I am going to show you just how proud I am." Grinning, the Queen smirked.

"We've been together since we were sixteen and you still find ways to surprise me. I never thought you'd promise me sex during a public appearance." she whispered. Evie chuckled.

"Yes, well, you're the Queen now. I have to try even harder to keep you interested and away from other girls." she teased. Beth looked up, shaking her head.

"You've never needed to try and keep me interested in you, Evie. You're it for me." she said, leaning into the woman. Evie smiled softly. "You and me, pretty. Forever."

"I like the sound of that." Evie said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

...

The following day, Evie and Beth were sitting in Beth's office with Belle and Cogsworth, with the latter attempting to explain royal protocol to the pair.

"Princess Evelyn, you are to walk a step behind Her Majesty at royal engagements." Cogsworth explained.

"Absolutely not." Beth said.

"Bethany..." Belle said, looking over at her daughter and daughter-in-law.

"No, Mom. Evie is not going to be required to walk a step behind me." Beth declared. Evie bit her lip.

"B, it's okay." she whispered.

"Evie, it is not. You're my wife, my equal-" Evie held up a hand.

"I'm not your equal anymore, Beth. You're the Queen, I'm not." she pointed out. Beth shook her head.

"You are my wife. You are equal in every way that matters. I don't give a damn about royal titles." she said. Evie sighed as she watched her wife turn back to the man in front of them. "Evie will not walk behind me. If she falls behind or stops to talk to someone, I will stop and wait for her to catch up." Glancing at her lap, Evie smiled softly. "Let's move onto the next thing."

"Your Majesty, with all due respect-"

"Next, Cogsworth." Beth said, reaching out and grabbing her wife's hand. Squeezing her hand, Evie laced their fingers together.


	4. Twelve Years Later

Twelve years later, Beth and Evie had successfully figured out how to rule Auradon. Evie had fallen into her duties as the wife of the Queen as easily as she'd fallen into her Lady of the Court duties as well as her Princess duties and Beth had surprised everyone - including herself - by how easily she took to becoming the Queen.

Evie and Beth had three kids: Alexandra 'Lexie/Lex' Isabelle (nicknamed peanut by her mothers), six year old Emma Allison (nicknamed ladybug by her mothers), and thirteen month old Nathaniel 'Nate' Oliver (nicknamed little bear by his mothers).

"Someone wants his mommy." Looking over at Jane, Evie smiled as she saw her son reaching for her. Walking over, she took the boy into her arms.

"Hi, little bear." she whispered, pressing a kiss to his head. Jane smiled at the mother and son. "Jane, where's Olivia? We appointed a royal nanny so you weren't babysitting the kids."

"I believe she was with Lexie and Emma, getting them ready for school." Jane explained. Evie nodded, looking over at her friend.

"Have you ever noticed how nervous she is around me?" she asked. Jane chuckled.

"I think everyone has noticed how nervous she is around you." she replied. Evie sighed. "You've got a really great son."

"And two amazing daughters." Evie said, smiling at her son. Just then, Olivia walked down the stairs with Lexie and Emma running ahead of her. "Hey, what have we told you two about running down the stairs?"

"Sorry." the girls mumbled, smiling sheepishly at their mother.

"Princess Evelyn, you're needed in the ballroom to sign off on the Christmas decorations for the annual tree-topping ceremony." Evie chuckled.

"Olivia, I've told you before that you can call me Evie." she said, shifting Nate on her hip. Olivia nodded.

"My apologies, Princess Evie." Resisting the urge to sigh, Evie nodded.

"I'll be right there."

"I'll take Prince Nathaniel." Olivia said, reaching for the baby. When Evie moved to hand him to the woman, the boy instantly began crying. "Oh, um..."

"He's fine, I'll hold him." Evie assured her.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked. Evie nodded.

"Yes, I am more than happy to hold my son." she said, holding him close and kissing the side of his head and nuzzling her nose into his hair. "I'm here, little bear." she whispered, smiling as he calmed down. Carrying him into the ballroom with her daughters trailing behind her, she slept out a gasp as she took in the sight of the beautiful tree.

"Look at the lights, guys." Evie whispered, smiling at her son's awed expression. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she chuckled as he let out a squeal.

"What do we have here?" Evie smiled as her wife walked into the room. "Hi." Beth said, kissing the taller woman.

"One more." Evie whispered, kissing her again. Beth smiled as they broke apart. "Good morning, baby."

"Good morning." Beth said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her son's cheek before turning to her daughters. "Okay, munchkins. Have fun at school. What do you say if someone teases you about your mom being from the Isle?" she asked, kneeling down to she was eye level with her daughters.

"That the Evil Queen will give them poison apples for making fun of us." the girls said in unison. Evie raised an eyebrow.

"Bethany." she said. Beth looked up, chuckling.

"They know not to actually say it." she said, standing up and walking over to her wife as the girls ran out of the ballroom. Evie rolled her eyes affectionately, leaning in and kissing her wife.

"You're too much sometimes." she whispered. Beth grinned.

"Would you have me any other way?" she asked. Evie shook her head. "That's what I thought."

"What's on your agenda today?" Evie asked.

"Spending time with my wife and son for a couple of hours before doing some work." Evie grinned.

"I like that plan." she said, leaning in and kissing her wife's cheek.

...

"Hello, gorgeous wife of mine." Evie chuckled as she set Nate down in his high chair. "Did you look this sexy this morning?" Beth asked.

"You know me, B. I get sexier by the hour." Evie said, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her wife's waist.

"By the minute." Beth corrected, kissing the taller women. Evie chuckled as they broke apart, watching as the blonde looked her up and down. "Make that by the second."

"Flatterer." Beth grinned.

"Where are the mini princesses?" she asked.

"Oh, they ditched me for Mal the second they got home from school." Evie said, turning back to Nate. Beth chuckled. "They should be here soon. She said she'd bring them to dinner."

"Okay." Beth said, pressing a kiss to the top of Nate's head.

...

"Bethany, have you heard about the issues in Camelot Heights?" Adam asked, taking a bite of his salad.

"I most likely heard about it before you, Dad." Beth said, glancing at her father.

"Are you doing anything about it?" the man asked. The Queen held back a sigh.

"Yes, Dad, I'm doing something about it. Of course I'm doing something about it. Why would you think I'm not doing something about it?" she said, reaching out to slide Emma's water glass closer to her. Evie placed a hand on Beth's knee.

"Babe." she whispered. Beth nodded, sipping her wine. Before the former King and current Queen could continue their conversation, the former Queen spoke up.

"Looks like our young prince is tired." Belle said, smiling at her grandson. Turning her head, Evie chuckled as she saw Nate sleeping in his high chair, food still in his hand. "I'm finished eating. Do you want me to take him upstairs?"

"Let him sleep. We're almost done." Evie said, Beth nodding in agreement. The pair quickly finished eating before excusing themselves and standing up. Beth helped Emma out of her chair while Evie picked Nate up. Lexie stood up from her chair, waving at her grandparents, aunt, uncle, and cousin as she followed her moms out of the dining room.

"Can you believe my dad? Asking me if I'm going to do anything about the problems in Camelot Heights?" Beth whispered. Evie chuckled.

"Baby, he was just making conversation. He used to ask Ben the same kinds of questions." she said, shifting Nate on her hip as they reached the stairs. Beth sighed as they walked upstairs. "You're getting frown lines, Your Majesty." Evie teased.

"Oh, shut up, Eves." Beth said, laughing. Evie grinned as they reached their suite. Setting Nate down and allowing him to carefully make his way into the room, she leaned over and kissing her wife as the girls ran inside.

"I love you. Frown lines and all." she whispered. Beth rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go make sure our son doesn't hit his head on anything. You go do what you need to do about Camelot Heights."

"As you wish, Princess Evelyn." Beth said, kissing her wife. Evie smiled as the blonde headed toward her office space in the suite before moving to check on their kids.

...

"Hey, babe?" Evie called out from the bathroom as she finished brushing her teeth a couple of hours later.

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me or is Olivia really nervous around me?" Evie asked . Walking out of the bathroom, she glanced at the video baby monitor and smiled at her son's sleeping figure before turning to her wife.

"Eves, she grew up wearing your designs. She's working for someone she grew up admiring, of course she's going to be nervous. Give her time to get used to it." Beth replied, reading one of the many documents on her lap.

"She won't even call me Evie."

"You're a Princess, it probably makes her uncomfortable to call her by your first name." Beth said, shrugging. Evie sighed. "It'll be fine, pretty."

"Okay." Beth smiled over at her before turning back to the document. "Enough work for the night, baby, come to bed."

"Eves-"

"What part of that sounded like a suggestion?" Evie asked. Beth raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, we've gone through this every night for seven years."

"Evie, I'm fine." Beth said. Evie narrowed her eyes.

"I won't let you overwork yourself again." Beth sighed. "I will not let you end up in the hospital again."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey, Mal. Can I call you back? Lex doesn't want to eat lunch for some reason and-"_

_"E, you have to get to the hospital." Evie paused._

_"What? Why? Is everything okay with Ben? Is it Belle?" she asked._

_"Evie, it's Beth. She collapsed." Freezing, Evie just barely refrained from dropping her phone. "You have to get down here."_

_"I'm on my way." Evie mumbled, hanging up the phone and taking a deep breath before looking at her daughter. "Lex? Baby, we have to go, okay?" she said, grabbing her purse and placing her phone in it. Grabbing Lexie's diaper bag, she picked it up and placed it on her shoulder before picking up her daughter._

_"Mommy, lunch!" Lexie said, reaching for her food._

_"Of course you want to eat now." Evie said, placing her daughter down and placing the food in a container before picking her up again. "You can eat in the car, okay?" Lexie nodded as she clutched her beloved stuffed dragon, a gift from her Aunt Mal. "Okay, come on."_

_..._

_"Adam, hi." Adam sent his daughter-in-law a sad smile. "Where is she?"_

_"She's in the room at the end of the hall. Evie, she's... She's not awake yet." Evie closed her eyes. "Do you want me to stay out here with her while you go inside?"_

_"Yes, please. I just need to get assess the situation and check on Beth before Lex goes in there." Evie whispered setting Lexie on the ground before kneeling down to her eye level. "All right, peanut, Mommy has to go talk to some doctors, but you're going to stay out here with Grandpa, okay?" Lexie nodded as her grandfather took her hand. Nodding, Evie kissed her cheek before standing up. Taking a deep breath, she made her way into the hospital room that the rest of her family was gathered in._

_"E." Mal said, standing up. Evie bit her lip, walking over to her wife and brushing the back of her hand over Beth's cheek._

_"What the hell happened?" she demanded, looking away from her unconscious wife._

_"One second, she's talking to me and the next, she's unconscious on the ground." Mal explained. Evie nodded, running her thumb over Beth's temple. "They said it was due to stress."_

_"Stress?" Evie repeated. Mal nodded. "I knew she'd been under too much stress lately. I knew it and I said nothing."_

_"Evie, it's not your fault." Ben said._

_"You're right, its not. This is your fault." Evie hissed, turning to her brother-in-law. Ben raised an eyebrow._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You're the reason she's under all of this stress. She wasn't supposed to rule, you should be the one in that bed." Ben closed his eyes as Evie hit him in the chest. "I swear, Ben, if she isn't okay, I will make you feel so much pain."_

_"Evie, this isn't his fault." Mal said._

_"Yes, it is!" Evie yelled._

_"Mommy?" Turning her head, Evie bit her lip as she saw Lexie holding Adam's hand._

_"Hi, peanut. Did you have fun walking with Grandpa?" she asked. Lexie nodded. "Good." Glancing at her husband, Mal turned to her niece._

_"Lex, do you want to go get some ice cream?" she asked. Lexie nodded as she was picked up._

_"One scoop." Evie said. Mal nodded. Letting out a sigh, the princess turned to the former King. "I'm sorry. I just can't lose her." she whispered. Ben nodded. "I love her so damn much."_

_"I know you do, Evie." Ben said. Closing her eyes, Evie sank into the chair next to her wife's bed. "She'll be okay."_

_"She better be." Evie whispered, covering her mouth as tears fell._

_..._

_"Evie?" Hearing her wife's voice, Evie looked up from the sleeping child in her arms and gasped._

_"Hey, beautiful." she said. Beth glanced at Lexie, smiling softly. "You scared the hell out of me, B. I was so scared that I almost kicked Ben's ass in front of our daughter."_

_"You almost did what?" Evie smiled sheepishly. "Evie."_

_"We'll talk about it later. Right now, I need to go get your doctor." the taller woman said, standing up with her daughter in her arms and walking out of the room._

_..._

_"So... You almost kicked my brother's ass, huh?" Beth whispered a couple of hours later after the doctors left. Lexie had been given a cot to sleep on, while Evie opted to sleep on Beth's bed. Evie chuckled, nodding. "Why?"_

_"I told him it was his fault that you were under so much pressure." Beth laughed softly. "I was scared."_

_"I can't even imagine what you were going through." Beth said._

_"Baby, I am so happy that you're okay." Evie whispered, pulling her wife into a gentle kiss. Beth leaned into her as they pulled away._

_"Get some sleep, Eves. You must be exhausted." Evie nodded, wrapping her arms around Beth's waist. "I love you, pretty."_

_"I love you, too, B." Evie said, falling asleep._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Eves, this is really important."

"I don't care, Beth. It'll still be there in the morning." Evie said, staring at her wife until the blonde gave in and set the document down before standing up. "Thank you."

"This is argument is part of your nightly routine, isn't it?" Beth asked as she walked over to the bed. Evie nodded. "Of course it is."

"Hey." Evie said, reaching out and grabbing her wife's hand to pull her close before wrapping her arms around the blonde. "I just want you to be healthy."

"I know, Eves." Beth said, leaning up and kissing her wife. Evie smiled before moving to the bed.

"I'm going to see my mom next Saturday." she said as she pulled back the comforter. Beth nodded, slipping her robe off and sitting down. "I was thinking about taking Lex with me."

"You want to take Lexie to the Isle?" Evie nodded.

"She's ten and she'll be with me the entire time. I want her to see where I grew up and... I want her to meet their grandmother. I don't think Emma is old enough and I'm certainly not taking Nate to the Isle, but I want take Lexie." Thinking for a moment, Beth nodded.

"Okay." As Beth opened a book, Evie couldn't help but look over at the pile of documents on the other side of the room. Biting her lip, she turned back to her wife.

"Beth, you've been dealing with a lot lately... You're taking care of yourself, right?" she asked. Beth nodded. "I need you to, because I can't go through it again. When you collapsed-"

"Eves, I'm fine." Beth promised. Evie smiled slightly as she felt her hand being grabbed. "I love you and I promise that I won't make you go through that again." the Queen said, leaning in and kissing her wife's cheek.

"I love you, too." Evie whispered, turning her head and kissing her wife softly. Just as she was about to push Beth on her back and give in to her desires, the door to their bedroom opened. Hearing the sound of tiny footsteps, Evie pulled away and looked up to find Emma shuffling into the room. "What's wrong, ladybug?"

"I had a bad dream." the child said, crawling onto the bed. Beth wrapped her arms around the girl, pressing a kiss to her head. "About the Evil Queen." Evie closed her eyes. "Can I sleep in here?"

"Yes, Em, of course." Evie said, scooting over to allow the child to lay between them. Almost immediately, Emma fell asleep. Letting out a sigh, she looked over at her wife. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. They need to know that she can't hurt them." she whispered. Beth nodded. "I'll start with Lexie."

"Okay. I think it's a good idea." Beth said, looking over at the child that was between them. Leaning over, Evie pressed a kiss to her temple. "Good night, Eves."

"Good night, my Queen. I love you."

"I love you, too."


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, Evie and Lexie were arriving on the Isle. The taller woman could tell that her daughter was nervous. "Are you okay, Lex?" The girl nodded. "Okay. Do you want to knock?"

"No." Lexie whispered. Evie nodded, reaching out and knocking. When the door swung open, Lexie stepped closer to her mother.

"Hi, Mom." Evie said, smiling tightly.

"Evelyn." The Evil Queen said, glancing at the child next to her own. Evie noticed the look.

"This is my oldest daughter, Lexie. Lex, this is your grandmother." she said, sending her daughter a smile. Lexie looked up at her mother for a moment before turning to her grandmother.

"It's nice to meet you." she said, leaning into her mom. Evie squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"And how's the Queen?" the woman asked. Holding back a sigh, Evie placed a hand in Lexie's head.

"Beth is great, Mom. You should really try using her name instead of her title sometime." she said, gently ushering her daughter inside. Making her way through the dingy castle she'd once called home, she sat down on the couch with Lexie sitting as close to her as she possibly could. She glanced at her daughter before wrapping a protective arm around the girl and turning back to her mom. "The kids are good, too."

"Do you have any pictures of your children?" Evie nodded, pulling out her phone and pulling up a photo of herself, Beth, and their kids.

"Obviously, the one in the middle is Lex. The one next to her is Emma. She's basically my mini-me." Evie explained.

"She goes everywhere with Mom." Lexie added. Evie chuckled, nodding.

"Yes, she does." Looking back at the picture, she smiled. "And that is my handsome man, Nathaniel." The Evil Queen smiled softly, something Evie was positive she'd never seen before.

"Your kids are beautiful, Evelyn." the older woman said. Evie watched her mother for a moment before feeling her daughter tapping her leg. Looking over, she smiled.

"Yes, peanut?"

"The present." Lexie whispered.

"Oh, right. Mom, I have something for you." Evie said, reaching in her purse and pulling out a picture frame that had three slots, each frame space containing a photo of herself with one of her kids. The older woman stared at the picture frame for a moment before nodding. Taking a deep breath, she turned to her granddaughter.

"You are really pretty, sweetheart."

...

"Mom?" Lexie asked a couple of hours later when they were on their way home.

"Yes?" Evie answered, scrolling through her email on her phone as the limo approached the barrier.

"How come your mom kept telling me that I was pretty?" Lexie asked.

"Because you are pretty, Lex. In fact, you're beautiful." the woman responded, sending her daughter a smile. Thinking for a moment, Lexie looked up at her mother.

"You're beautiful, too, Mom." she said.

"Thank you, peanut." Evie replied, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her daughter's head. Leaning against the woman, the child sighed.

"How come she never said that to you?" she asked. Biting her lip, Evie pulled away from her child, turning to fully face the girl.

"Alexandra, I have a very complicated relationship with my mother. She's... She used to put a lot of pressure on me to always look better than everyone else and her dream was for me to marry a prince." she explained. Lexie frowned in confusion.

"But Mama's the Queen." Evie chuckled.

"Yes, she is, but I did not fall in love with Mama because of her title. Mama wasn't even Queen when I fell in love with her."

"But she was a princess, right?" Lexie asked. Evie nodded. "Why'd you fall in love with Mama?"

"Well, you know Uncle Ben was King before Mama was Queen?" Lexie nodded. "Well, right before he became King, he decided to bring over some of the children from the Isle, which ended up being Jay, Carlos, Aunt Mal, and myself. When we came to Auradon, a lot of people didn't really accept us. They were afraid of us. Mama was one of the few people that treated us like people rather than villains." Evie explained. Lexie nodded slowly, processing the information. "I don't want you to ever think that I fell in love with your mother because she was a princess. She was, and still is, the kindest person I have ever met. She has the biggest heart and she is so, so brave. She would do anything for anyone that needed her help. She was there for me, Aunt Mal, Jay, and Carlos when we needed help. When we had no one but each other, she was there for us."

"Has Mama ever met... Grandma?" Sensing her child's discomfort with the name, Evie cupped her daughter's cheek.

"You don't have to call her Grandma." she said. Lexie's brow furrowed.

"What do I call her?" she asked.

"Well, you can call her the Evil Queen or you can just call her my mom if you'd like." Evie explained. Lexie nodded slowly. "To answer your question, yes. They've met twice. The first time was right after we graduated from high school and the second was right after we got engaged."

"Did they like each other?"

"I don't think so." Evie replied, thinking back to the two times her wife and her mother met each other.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Are you nervous?" Beth asked. Evie shook her head. "You look nervous."_

_"I've met her, baby, you're the one who should be nervous." the taller girl said. Beth stared at her girlfriend for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I'm sure it'll be fine, B."_

_"Do you mean that?" Beth asked. Evie kissed her cheek._

_"I hope so." she whispered as the limo came to a stop. Glancing to the side, seeing the castle she'd grown up in, she took a deep breath. "Let's go."_

_"Okay." Beth said, following her girlfriend out of the car and up to the front door. Smiling at her girlfriend, she watched as the taller girl knocked on the door. "I love you."_

_"I love you, too." Evie whispered just before the door opened. Seeing her mother for the first time in years, Evie smiled shakily. "Hi, Mom."_

_"Evie!" the woman exclaimed._

_"Can we come in?" Evie asked. Seeing the princess standing behind her daughter, the Evil Queen nodded. "Thank you." Leading her girlfriend into the castle, Evie sat down on the couch in the living room with the blonde sitting right next to her._

_"What's going on?" the older woman asked._

_"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Beth." Evie said, reaching out and grabbing Beth's hand. Beth smiled nervously._

_"Hi." The Evil Queen shook her head._

_"No."_

_"Mom-"_

_"No, Evelyn. I sent you to Auradon to find a prince." the woman said,_

_"Well, I found a princess." Evie snapped._

_"Evie and I are very happy together." Beth said, her voice more timid than Evie had ever heard it. "Don't you want your daughter to be happy?"_

_"Yes. With a prince." Beth sighed._

_"I can give her everything a prince can." she pointed out. The Evil Queen sighed._

_"Its not like you two are going to get married." she said. Beth's brow furrowed._

_"Well, actually-" Evie shook her head, cutting her off._

_"You might be right, Mom, but we're still going to be together." she said. Beth looked at Evie for a moment before looked at her lap. When Evie attempted to lace their fingers together, she took her hand back. "We should get going." Evie said, helping her girlfriend stand up before following her out of the castle. As the made their way into the limo, Beth bit her lip._

_"Evie?" Evie hummed in response. "Why did you say we might not get married?" Beth asked as she settled into her seat._

_"She can only handle so many changes at once." Evie replied. Beth raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"_

_"You don't want to tell her, do you?" Staring at her girlfriend for a moment, Evie leaned forward to speak to the driver._

_"Could you hold on for a moment please? I need to go back inside." she said. Beth frowned in confusion._

_"Evie, what-"_

_"I'll be right back." Evie promised, sliding out of the car. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. When the door opened, she didn't let her mother get a word out before speaking. "Mom, Beth and I are going to get married one day. She and I are completely and totally in love and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together." Evie said. The Evil Queen raised an eyebrow._

_"You're engaged?"_

_"No, but we will be." Evie replied. Her mother narrowed her eyes. "I'm going back to Auradon now." the girl said, turning around and walking away from the castle. Smiling to herself as she thought of the blonde waiting for her in the limo, she walked back to the car and slipping into her seat. "She knows." she whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple. Beth pulled away, looking at her girlfriend with a wide smile. "Let's go home."_

_"That's a great idea." Beth whispered, kissing her again._

_..._

_Four years later, Evie and Beth were back on the Isle. In the limo, Beth couldn't help but watch as Evie tapped her foot nervously. "Eves..."_

_"We'll tell her and then we'll leave." Evie mumbled, staring out the window._

_"Evie, if you're this nervous about telling your mom that we're engaged... Maybe this is about more than just not wanting to see your mom." Beth said, not looking away from Evie. The taller girl quickly looked away from the window, seeing the nervous - almost heartbroken - expression on her fiancée's face._

_"Hey." she whispered, moving to sit by the blonde. When Beth didn't turn her head, she reached out and grabbed her chin before gently turning her head. She felt her heart break slightly when she saw the tears in Beth's eyes. "This has nothing to do with you and everything to do with my mom. You two didn't exactly get off on the best foot and I'm worried about what she might do to you when she finds out we're getting married."_

_"Then why are we going?" Beth asked. Evie pressed a kiss to her hand._

_"Because she's my mom. I have to tell her in person." she said. Beth averted her eyes. "Baby..." the taller girl whispered._

_"I had the same feeling in my stomach when you told me you wanted to keep us a secret." Beth admitted. Evie closed her eyes._

_"I have spent the last five years doing everything in my power trying to never make you feel that way again." she said. Beth bit her lip. "What are you thinking?"_

_"I don't know." Beth admitted, taking her hand back. Watching the action, Evie sat back slowly. "Evie-"_

_"You are not breaking up with me. I'm not letting you. You and I are getting married in six months, regardless of what my mother says and I promise that I will protect you from her." the blue-haired girl promised. Beth nodded. "I love you, Bethany."_

_"I love you, too." Beth whispered, smiling as Evie took her hand again. Meeting her fiancée's eyes, she squeezed her hand. "Till death do us part."_

_"Exactly." Evie said, leaning in and kissing the blonde. Pulling away, she smiled softly. "It's you and me, beautiful girl."_

_"Sounds like a plan." Beth replied, a grin on her face._

_..._

_"I refuse to allow someone like you to marry my daughter."_

_"Someone like me?" Beth repeated._

_"Yes, someone like you._

_"Mom, I am not going to let you talk to Beth like that." Evie said, placing a hand on her fiancée's knee._

_"Shut up, Evelyn."_

_"And I'm not going to let you talk Evie like that." Beth snapped, standing up. The Evil Queen arched an eyebrow. "Evie and I are getting married. We didn't come here for your permission, we came here to tell you before it was announced to the kingdom."_

_"How dare you speak to me that way?" the older woman asked. Fearing her mother's reaction, Evie reached out and pulled her fiancée back to the couch, wrapping her arm around the blonde. "I do not approve of this engagement."_

_"You don't have to. We're getting married anyway." Evie explained. Beth looked over at the taller girl. "I love her and I'm never going to love anyone else the way I love her."_

_"Evelyn-"_

_"This conversation is over. We're leaving, Beth." Evie announced, standing up and offering her hand to the princess. Glancing at her future mother-in-law, Beth turned back to her fiancée before nodding and accepting her hand. Squeezing her hand, Evie helped her stand up before leading her out of the castle. Leading her to the limo, she opened the door for the princess. "Your chariot, m'lady."_

_"You're so cheesy." Beth said, smiling widely as she leaned in and kissed her fiancée. "I love you."_

_"And I love you." Evie whispered, a soft smile on her face as she watched the girl slip into the vehicle. Glancing back at the castle she'd grown up in, she took a deep breath before climbing into the limo and sitting next to her fiancée._

_"Evie, I think it's best if I stay in Auradon the next time you decide to visit your mom." Beth said, grabbing Evie's hand. The taller girl nodded. "I love you, but I don't think it's a good idea for me and your mom to see each other."_

_"I completely agree. I don't want you around her, it's not safe for you." Evie said, pressing a kiss to her fiancee's cheek. Beth nodded. "Let's go home. We have a wedding to plan."_

_"Yes, we do." Beth whispered, leaning in with a smile before kissing the blue-haired girl._

_END FLASHBACK_

"When did you know you were in love with Mama?" Evie chuckled at her daughter's curiosity.

"Honestly? She broke up with me because I wasn't treating her the way she deserves to be treated. I forced her to keep our relationship a secret and she wasn't okay with that anymore so she ended our relationship. It wasn't until I didn't have her that I realized how much she meant to me and how important she was to me." she explained.

"Can I ask you another question?" Lexie asked.

"Of course you can."

"What was your first date with Mama like? You know, after you fell in love." Evie smiled softly.

"It was amazing." she whispered.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Oh, wow." Evie whispered, smiling at her girlfriend._

_"You're telling me." Beth said. Evie blushed. "I have missed you so much." the princess whispered, pulling the taller girl into a kiss._

_"I've missed you, too." Evie said when they broke apart. She started to move out of her room only to find herself being pulled into another kiss. "Later, B. I've put a lot of thought into this date. We're going on a picnic."_

_"You cannot possibly expect me to see you in that dress and not want you." Evie smirked, leaning in._

_"Why do you think I wore it? But you're going to have to wait until later.." she whispered, pressing a kiss to her jaw. Beth smiled softly. "Let's go."_

_..._

_"I am so in love with you." Evie whispered as she pressed several kisses to her girlfriend's jaw. Beth blushed as she wrapped her arms around Evie's shoulders. Swaying to the soft music coming from Evie's phone, she smiled softly. "I can't believe I ever thought I could love someone else."_

_"I love you, too." Evie smiled._

_"You're so perfect for me." she said. Beth blushed. "You're just... You're completely perfect."_

_"Me? Evie, you're the perfect one." Evie chuckled. "No more break ups, okay?"_

_"You won't hear any arguments from me." Evie said. Beth grinned. "I love you, Beth."_

_"I love you, too, Evie." Beth whispered, pulling the girl into a kiss._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Are you and Mama soulmates?" Lexie asked. Evie smiled softly.

"Yes, we are." she said, smiling at the picture of herself and Beth that served as the lock screen on her phone. "We most definitely are."

...

"Mommy!" Evie chuckled as Emma ran up to her. Bending down, she caught the girl in a hug the moment she was close enough. "I missed you!"

"Oh, I missed you too, ladybug." Evie said, standing up with the girl in her arms.

"Can I go with you next time?" Emma asked.

"I don't think so, Em." the woman said, pressing a kiss to her head. Seeing her wife approaching them, she set Emma back down and walked over to the blonde.

"Come here." Evie whispered, pulling the Queen into a deep kiss. Pulling away slightly, Beth had a surprised smile on her face. "You're my soulmate." the Princess said.

"You're mine, too." Beth said, running her thumb across Evie's cheek. The taller woman smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great. I just really, really love you." Evie replied, a soft smile on her face. Beth grinned.

"I love you, too." she said.

...

"B." Evie said as she walked out of their bathroom after brushing her teeth that night. Letting out a sigh, Beth set her document down. "It took seven years, but you're finally realizing that I'm right."

"I just don't feel like arguing tonight." Beth said, standing up and walking over to the bed. Evie chuckled. "I didn't get a chance to ask you earlier - how did Lexie do with your mom?" the blonde asked.

"Honestly, she seemed a little uncomfortable with the amount of times my mother talked about her appearance. My mom kept telling her how pretty she was and Lex would just look up at me with this confused expression. She couldn't understand why my mother kept bringing up appearances." Evie said.

"Well, we've always taught her that what's on the inside is more important. It makes sense that she'd be confused."

"She asked me why my mother didn't tell me that I was beautiful." Evie admitted, sitting down on the bed. Beth looked over.

"Hold on... Your mom didn't comment on your appearance once?" she asked. Evie shook her head. "The same woman who told you that no one would love you if your makeup and outfit weren't perfect all the time?"

"Yep." Evie mumbled. Beth sat down next to her, placing a hand Evie's thigh.

"Are you upset?" she asked.

"It threw me off a little bit." Evie admitted. Beth pressed a kiss to her wife's cheek.

"This is why I don't like when you go see your mom. Even when she doesn't try to hurt you, she manages to hurt you. I hate seeing you like this." she whispered. Evie leaned into her wife. "I mean, do you remember what she said to you when you were pregnant with Lex?"

"Yeah." Evie whispered.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I don't want you to go to the Isle by yourself. You're five months pregnant." Evie sighed. "I already talked to Mal and she's going to go with you."_

_"Beth!"_

_"No, Evie. No arguments. You're my wife, let me take care of you. You don't want me to go to the Isle with you and I don't want you to go by yourself right now. Mal going with you is a compromise that I figured we could both live with." Beth said. Evie let out another sigh, nodding as she felt Beth placed her hands on her hips. Smiling softly, the Queen leaned in and kissed her jaw. "I love you, pretty, I just want you to be safe and protected."_

_"I know, baby." Evie whispered. Beth smiled._

_"Mal's waiting for you at the car." she said, helping her wife slip into her coat. Evie nodded. "I love you, Evie."_

_"I love you, too." Evie whispered, kissing her wife. Pulling away, she placed a second kiss to the corner of Beth's mouth. "I'll see you later?" Beth nodded._

_..._

_"Evie!" Evie smiled at her mother as she unbuttoned her coat. "Oh. You've put on weight."_

_"She's pregnant." Mal snapped when she saw the hurt look on her best friend's face._

_"Getting pregnant was one of the worst things to happen to me." the Evil Queen said, waving her hand dismissively. Evie closed her eyes._

_"Good to know." she mumbled. Mal looked over at her best friend, just barely refraining from speaking up._

_..._

_"Hey, pretty." Beth said, placing a kiss to the top of Evie's head. Evie hummed in response as she changed the channel on the television. "How'd it go with your mom?"_

_"The first thing she did was point out who much weight I've put on." Beth gripped the back of the couch, clenching her jaw to keep from speaking. "And then she told me that getting pregnant was the worst thing that ever happened to her."_

_"She said what?" Beth exclaimed. Evie nodded, turning her head to see Beth grabbing a coat and heading to the door._

_"Where are you going?" she asked._

_"To the Isle. I'm going to have a conversation with your mother." Evie shook her head._

_"Beth, don't."_

_"Evie, why do you go back to the Isle to see your mom?" Beth asked gently. Evie sighed._

_"She may be awful, but... She's still my mom."_

_"Evie, you're my everything. I hate to see you so upset." Beth whispered, moving a strand of Evie's hair behind her ear before resting her hand on her wife's cheek. "However, if seeing your mother is something you need to do, then by all means, go see your mother."_

_"Thank you." Beth smiled slightly. "I love you, baby." Evie whispered, leaning in and kissing her wife softly. Beth smiled into the kiss as she was pulled close. However, when Evie tried to deepen the kiss, she pulled away._

_"No, Evie." Evie sighed._

_"Beth, we've been through this. The doctor said it was okay for us to have sex." Beth bit her lip, causing Evie to pull away slightly. "You haven't wanted to have sex since I got pregnant. Do... Do you not find me sexy anymore?" the taller woman whispered. Eyes wide, Beth shook her head._

_"What? Of course I do, Eves." she said. Evie looked down. "Evie, you are so beautiful, but... You're even more beautiful right now because you are carrying our child."_

_"Are you sure I'm not too fat?" Evie asked. Beth chuckled._

_"Evie, you haven't gained that much weight."_

_"Then why won't you have sex with me?" Evie exclaimed. Beth sighed._

_"I've been worried about making you uncomfortable."_

_"You know what I think?" Evie asked, using the tone she knew Beth couldn't resist. Beth raised an eyebrow as her wife leaned forward so that her lips were millimeters from her ear._

_"What's that?" she asked softly._

_"I think you'll find sex with a pregnant me to be very... Exciting." Evie whispered in her ear. Beth let out a shaky breath as she attempted to calm herself. Seeing her wife's reaction, Evie smirked. "What do you say?"_

_"You're sure you're okay with it?" Beth asked. Evie nodded._

_"So, so okay with it." she promised._

_"Okay, then." the blonde said, turning her head and kissing her wife._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Do you not want me to go see my mom anymore?" Evie asked.

"Eves, I can't tell you what to do. I don't want to stop you from seeing your mother because I know how important it is to you." Beth said. Evie sighed.

"I don't want Em and Nate to ever meet her." she whispered. Beth pressed a kiss to her head. "I never should have taken Lexie to the Isle."

"Evie..."

"I never should have exposed her to that." Evie continued.

"I think it's good that she saw where you grew up. I also think it would be good for Em and Nate to see it one day as well. It's up to you if you want to introduce them to the Evil Queen, but... I think you should seriously consider taking them to the Isle one day." Evie closed her eyes. "It's up to you, pretty."

"I'll think about it." Evie promised. Beth nodded. "I'm tired, I'm going to go to sleep."

"Okay. Good night, Eves." Beth said, watching as her wife slipped under the covers and closed her eyes. Letting out a sigh, she stood up.

"Bed, Bethany." Evie mumbled without opening her eyes. Beth turned with a smirk, jumping on her wife and laughing as Evie squealed. Smiling at the princess, Beth leaned down and kissed her. "Suddenly, I'm not that tired."

"I know you, Eves. You're exhausted. Get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere." Beth whispered, rolling off of the taller woman and slipping under the covers. Evie smiled as she felt her wife's arm around her.

"I love you." she whispered, pressing a kiss to her jaw before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Look at my little Princesses!" Evie said, grinning as Lexie and Emma appeared in front of her. Looking around, she frowned slightly. "Where's your brother?"

"Aunt Mal has been holding him for an hour." Evie chuckled, looking over and seeing her best friend making faces at her son.

"Why am I not surprised?" she asked, turning back to her daughters.

"You look really pretty, Mommy." Emma said, causing Evie to bend down so she was at eye level with her daughter.

"You and your sister look prettier, ladybug." she replied, pressing a kiss to her nose. When Emma giggled, Evie smiled widely. "Go play with your cousin and your sister."

"Okay." Emma said, skipping off to find her sister and cousin.

"Wow." Hearing her wife's voice, Evie turned her head and smiled when she saw the blonde. "You look gorgeous."

"As do you, beautiful." the princess whispered, wrapping her arms around her wife and pulling her close. Leaning in, she kissed her wife. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

...

Several hours later, Evie spotted her wife speaking to representatives from Cinderellasburg. As soon as they walked away, the Princess made her way over to the blonde before anyone else could. "There's my Queen." she whispered in the blonde's ear, smirking as she saw Beth's grin. Pressing a kiss to the blonde's jaw, she placed her hands on Beth's hips from behind. "I haven't seen you in hours."

"I know, I got cornered by the representatives from Neverland." Beth said, leaning back into her wife. Evie chuckled. "Where are the kids?"

"I took them upstairs about an hour ago, Olivia's going to stay with them until we come up. It took me ten minutes to pry Nate out of Mal's arms." the blue-haired girl said. Beth frowned.

"I didn't get to say good night."

"I couldn't find you. You'll see them in the morning, you can wake them up." Evie replied. Beth nodded slowly. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"I'm missing so much." Beth whispered. Evie closed her eyes.

"You're really not, though. You are there for them so much." the taller woman said, pressing a kiss to Beth's cheek. "You are such a good mother, Beth."

"Are you sure?" Beth asked, turning around in her wife's arms and looking at the woman. Evie nodded, smiling softly. "I don't know. Maybe Ben had the right idea when he abdicated his title."

"Bethany Amelia, don't even go there. You love being Queen, I know you do. You're not neglecting the kids." Evie replied.

"Am I neglecting you? I can't remember the last time we spent more than five minutes alone together, excluding sleep." Beth said. Evie chuckled.

"Honey, you're not neglecting me. However, we can certainly arrange some alone time if that's what you want." Beth smiled.

"You'd do that?"

"Spend time with my wife, who I love more than anything? Surprisingly, it wouldn't be the most excruciating thing I've ever done." Evie teased. Beth turned around, kissing the woman softly. "I'll clear our schedules for the weekend. Ben and Mal can take the kids, or we could ask your parents. We can go somewhere, turn off our phones, and just be together."

"I love that idea. That is the best idea I've heard in weeks." Evie grinned, watching as Beth looked around. "I think we're going to be able to get out of here soon."

"Good, I'm exhausted." Evie whispered, resting her head on her wife's. Beth smiled. "I just want to crawl into bed with you."

"That can be arranged. Give me one hour to wrap things up and then we'll go upstairs." Beth declared. Evie grinned.

"Sounds good." she said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

...

"Evie, wait." Blinking, Evie frowned at her wife as she took off her heels. "Change into something warm."

"Why?" the Princess asked, taking her earrings out. Beth grinned, pointing at the window.

"It snowed during the party. I want to take the kids out to play, just the five of us." she said.

"Beth, it's the middle of the night. We can't wake up the kids." Evie replied gently. Watching as her wife's face fell, she bit her lip in thought for a moment before smiling. "Let's do it anyway."

"Really?" Beth asked. Evie nodded.

"Nate can't stay out very long though." she pointed out, moving to their closet to change out of her dress and into warm clothing. Watching, Beth grinned as she quickly followed.

...

"Guys, come here." Evie said, pulling out her phone. Beth, who was holding Nate, grinned as she watched her wife help their daughters onto the bench next to them before opening the camera on her phone. "Smile!"

"Queen Bethany, Princess Evelyn, would you like me to take the Prince inside?" Mrs. Potts asked, shivering beneath her coat. Glancing at the boy in her arms, Evie nodded as she handed her son over to the woman. Watching Mrs. Potts carry her son inside, she smiled and turned to check on her daughter only to find herself tackled from behind. Evie laughed as she was tackled into the snow by her wife and rolled over under the woman.. Looking up at the woman that was sitting on top of her, she smiled softly.

"I'm so in love with you." the Princess said. Beth grinned.

"You haven't gotten tired of me yet?" she asked. Evie shook her head. "Good." the Queen said, leaning down to kiss her wife. Before she could reach the taller woman, she was hit in the back by several snowballs. Before turning her head, she could hear her daughters giggling. Turning to the girls, she raised an eyebrow. "You know, Mommy and I have a lot more experience with throwing snowballs than you two. You better start running before we start making some."

"No!" Lexie squealed, running away from her moms.

"I owe you a kiss." Beth said, rolling off of her wife and beginning to make snowballs. She was going to throw them when she saw the girls shivering. "Are you guys getting cold?" she asked. Emma nodded as she leaned into Evie while yawning. "Let's go inside." she said. Watching the girls run inside, Beth turned to her wife. "You ready?" she asked.

"Wait, come here." Wrapping her arm around her wife's waist, Evie pressed a kiss to her temple as she took a picture with her phone. "I love you." she whispered.

"And I love you. Let's go inside." Beth said, leading her wife into the castle.

"Girls, go warm up by the fire. I'll get some hot chocolate for you." Mrs. Potts said, helping Emma take her gloves and boots off. Watching, Evie smiled as she removed her own boots. As she took her coat off, Mrs. Potts walked over. "I haven't seen her that happy in a while." she said, looking over at the girl she'd helped raise. Evie smiled softly at her wife as she took her gloves off. "You're perfect for her, Princess Evelyn."

"She's perfect for me. She's just... I never thought it was possible to still be so in love after this long, but I fall in love with her more and more every day." Evie whispered. Mrs. Potts smiled.

"Belle took the kids upstairs to change back into their pajamas and get back into bed."

"Okay, thank you." Evie said. Mrs. Potts nodded, walking away.

"Princess Evelyn." Turning her head, Evie smiled widely as her wife walked over to her. "Did you have fun?"

"I haven't had that much fun in a really long time." the Princess revealed, earning a laugh from the blonde. "That was a really good idea, B."

"It was, wasn't it?" Evie nodded, leaning in close.

"You owe me a kiss." she whispered. Beth grinned, reaching out and grabbing Evie's jacket before pulling her into a kiss. "I've already started planning our getaway."

"Oh really?" Evie nodded. "I can't wait."

"Do you want a preview?" Beth nodded. "Take me upstairs." the Princess whispered.

"Yes, Your Highness." Beth replied softly, a smile on her face as she pulled her wife toward the stairs that led to their suite.

...

A week later, Beth was staring in confusion as she was pulled in front of a cottage. "Where did you find this place?" she asked. Evie raised an eyebrow

"It's the cottage that your mom grew up in." she said, confused as to why the Queen didn't recognize it. Staring at the house in front of them, Beth blinked in shock for a few moments before turning to her wife. "You don't recognize it?"

"I've never been here." Beth admitted. Evie looked at the blonde. "Mom never wanted to come back to the village; she and my dad moved my grandfather into the castle after their wedding." Wrapping her arms around her wife from behind, Evie pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm glad that you're finally getting to see it." she whispered. Beth smiled. "I wanted us to be alone, but apparently we aren't allowed to go anywhere without shadows." Evie commented, glaring in the direction of their guards. Chuckling, Beth turned in the woman's arms and placed her hands on Evie's cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

"It's perfect." she whispered when they broke apart. Looking back at the cottage, she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Evie replied, pressing a kiss to her wife's temple.

"Are we going to play in the snow?" Beth asked. Pretending to think for a moment, Evie let out a playful scoff.

"Obviously. Who do you think we are, the rulers of a country?"

"Well, I'm the ruler of a country. You're just my hot trophy wife." Beth teased, laughing at Evie's expression.

"Oh, okay. Well, you're going to eat snow soon and then your trophy wife is going to be laughing her ass off while she takes pictures and sends them to all of your friends." Beth narrowed her eyes. "I thought I meant something to you, but apparently I'm just arm candy."

"Evelyn..." Beth whispered, wrapping her arms around Evie's waist. The taller woman raised an eyebrow. "I would be nothing without you." the blonde whispered, pulling her wife into a kiss. Evie smiled softly, bumping the blonde's nose when they broke apart.

"You're sweet." Beth kissed her cheek. "I'm still going to shove snow in your face."

"E!" Beth exclaimed. Frowning in confusion, Evie tilted her head back with a raised eyebrow.

"When did you start calling me E?" she asked.

"When I became so shocked that I couldn't get the rest of your name out! When did you start shoving snow in my face? Me - your loving, dedicated, very tiny wife." the blonde said. Evie glared playfully.

"You called me your trophy wife." she pointed out.

"I called you my hot trophy wife." Beth clarified. Evie chuckled.

"You're not that much smaller than me, by the way." Beth rolled her eyes, grabbing Evie's neck and pulling her into another kiss, this one far more passionate than the others. "What were we talking about?" Evie whispered, a small smile on her face.

"How much I love the Princess that I rule Auradon with." Beth said. Evie grinned. "Seriously, though. Who would've thought that, when my brother told me that he was bringing over four kids from the Isle, I would fall in love with one of them? That you would fall in love with me?"

"Oh, I fully intended on falling in love in Auradon." Evie said. Beth rolled her eyes. "Though, I figured it would be with Chad or Ben."

"Romantic." Beth said. Evie chuckled.

"Can I tell you something that I've never told you?" she asked. Beth nodded. "I felt a connection the first time our hands touched. When we shook hands the day we met? I felt... Something. I tried to deny my feelings for you because I was on a mission for a prince, but I liked you from the moment we met."

"I know, Eves. I saw it in your eyes." Beth replied. Evie blushed.

"Mal said the same thing when I told her that the night before our wedding." she said. Beth chuckled.

"It was kind of obvious that you felt something for me." she explained. Evie leaned in and kissed her wife. When they broke apart, Beth ran her thumb over Evie's jaw as she held her close."I don't know if I made it clear by my actions or my words when I literally told you how I felt about you, but I liked you from the moment we met, too." Evie pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I know I said I wanted to play in the snow, but it's cold. Can we come back out later?"

"Sure." Evie said, allowing her wife to pull out of her embrace. When Beth moved toward the cottage, she tripped over her own foot. Watching her wife fall into a large pile of snow, Evie couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you going to help me up?" Beth asked. Nodding, Evie walked over and ignored her wife's outstretched hand. Instead, she sat down on the Queen's stomach and pulled out her phone. "Evie-"

"Smile, B!" the woman said, grinning as she took several pictures.

"Eves, I can't breathe with you sitting on me."

"What?" Turning her head, Evie saw the look on her wife's face and immediately stood up. "Sorry." she said, giggling as she helped the blonde up.

"I don't think you are." Evie smiled. "Make it up to me by making me a cup of coffee."

"As you wish, my Queen." Evie said, following her wife into the cottage.

...

"Wake up, my love." Evie whispered the next morning, smiling when Beth opened her eyes. Brushing some hair out of her wife's face, she pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Whoever said Snow White was the fairest of them all clearly never saw you."

"Well, I wasn't born when your mother spoke to her mirror, so..." Evie chuckled. "I miss going on trips with you, trips that aren't business trips." Beth said.

"I miss it, too." Evie admitted, a soft smile on her face as she felt her wife's fingers running through her hair. Leaning down, the princess placed several kisses to the blonde's cheek as she held her close. "But, as long as you and I are together at the end of the night, I don't care where we go to bed."

"I know that, but I also know that this wasn't what you imagined when you decided to spend the rest of your life with me." Beth mumbled, shaking her head. Evie chuckled.

"As long as you and our kids are happy and healthy, I'm okay with anything and everything else that comes our way." she promised. Beth looked up at her wife. "You're the love of my life, Bethany."

"I love you, too." Beth said, accepting the kiss that her wife gave her. When they broke apart, she had a soft smile on her face.

"There it is. I've been waiting to see that smile since you woke up." the taller woman said, grinning. Beth chuckled. "I love you, my Queen."

"And I love you, Princess." Beth whispered, leaning in and kissing her wife again. Deepening the kiss, Evie moved so she was hovering over the blonde. "Evie, I can't do this." Beth mumbled, gently pushing her wife back. Evie frowned in confusion.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I can see Paul through our window and I'm not going to have sex with you when one of our guards can see us." Narrowing her eyes at the window, Evie stood up and walked over to it. Opening the window, she leaned through it.

"Paul!"

"Yes, Your Highness?" he asked, walking over.

"Take a walk, we'll be fine for a few hours." the Princess said.

"With all due respect, I can't leave my post." Evie raised an eyebrow.

"Take a walk." she repeated, her tone icy and her voice low. Take a small step back, the man chanced a glance at the Queen.

"It's okay, Paul. Evie and I will be fine." Beth said. Nodding, the man walked away. A grin on her face, Evie closed the window, blinds, and curtains before turning to her wife.

"Is everything to your liking now, Your Majesty?" she asked. Beth smiled and nodded. "Good."

"Get back over here." Beth said, grinning when Evie jumped onto the bed eagerly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mama!" Grinning, Beth picked Emma up the moment she was close enough. "Did you miss us?"

"Of course I did!" she said, using her free arm to pull Lexie into a hug as Evie approached and pressed a kiss to each child's head. Just then, Lonnie approached.

"Beth, Evie, I need to speak to you." she said. Putting Emma down, Beth followed her wife to their friend. "We have reason to believe that the barrier between Auradon and the Isle of the Lost may have been broken by Uma." The Queen and Princess frowned in confusion.

"Uma has tried to break the barrier at least three times a year since she got sent back to the Isle after spelling me and she's always unsuccessful. Why should we think someone was able to break it this time?" Evie asked, shifting Nate on her hip.

"Because she's in Auradon." Beth and Evie froze. "You have to get to Auradon Prep now." Beth immediately turned to her sister-in-law.

"Mal, can you help?" Mal nodded and Beth moved to head toward the front of the castle when Evie grabbed her arm.

"B, you need to take the girls and get out of here."

"Evie, I'm not going anywhere. Don't you remember what we talked about when we fought Uma at Mal's Cotillion?" Beth asked. Evie nodded. "Nothing's changed. It's you and me, Eves, we're a team."

"The best team." Evie whispered, leaning in and kissing her wife quickly. Beth nodded, turning to her brother.

"Ben, get the kids upstairs and stay with them. Mal, call Jay and Carlos and tell them to meet us at the school."

"Mama, what's going on?" Lexie asked.

"Everything will be okay, Lex, take your brother and sister and go with Uncle Ben."

"Beth, let me help." Ben whispered. Beth whipped around.

"You didn't want that responsibility, remember?" she snapped Ben looked down. "I need you to make sure nothing happens to my kids while I do the job that you didn't want." the Queen continued, walking away from her brother.

...

As they reached Auradon Prep, they immediately spotted Uma and her crew. "You ready for this?" Beth whispered. Evie nodded, pressing a kiss to her wife's cheek before leading her to the group. Approaching Uma, Evie raised an eyebrow.

"You look old." she commented, smirking at Uma's expression. When the pirate lunged for her only to be restrained by Gil, she chuckled lowly. "Almost twenty years since we last saw each other and you still haven't gotten that temper under control?" Beth chuckled, placing an arm on her wife's shoulder.

"Evelyn, conduct yourself with decorum. You're a Princess, act like it." she teased. Evie rolled her eyes with a soft laugh. "She's right, though, you do look old."

"We can't all be pampered by servants." Uma snapped. Beth rolled her eyes.

"Just wait until you see what we've done." Gil said, his expression clearly as close to an evil expression as he could manage. Narrowing her eyes, Beth took a step forward.

"What exactly did you do, little Gaston?" she demanded.

"Why should he tell you?" Uma asked before Gil could announce their plans.

"Mommy! Mama! Help!" Hearing Emma's distressed tone, the Queen and Princess turned to find Harry and another pirate dragging their daughters toward them.

"Where the hell is my son?" Beth demanded.

"Your son is safe, though his uncle is a little... Tied up." Harry explained, causing Mal to lunge forward only to be held back by Jay and Carlos.

"If you don't let them go, I will fucking hurt you." Evie warned.

"You're a little mouthy these days. Taking a few lessons from Mal, are we?" Uma asked.

"I tend to get angry when someone puts my children in danger." Evie snapped. Uma clicked her tongue.

"Your kids aren't in danger, Lady Evelyn." she said.

"Princess Evelyn." Evie corrected sharply. Uma chuckled. "Don't forget who you're talking to, Uma. I'm not the same girl you used to bully on the Isle. I'm not the same girl you spelled."

"Oh, my apologies, Princess Evelyn." Uma replied. Evie raised an eyebrow. "It's starting to seem like the rumors from your engagement are true. Be honest, Princess Evelyn - did you marry her just to get into the royal family? Are you using the Queen? Watch your back, Beth, she just might try to push you down the stairs or take a page out of her mother's book and give you a poison apple to get rid of you." the pirate continued. Evie growled; the only thing that was keeping her from attacking the pirate was her wife grabbing her by the waist from behind.

"How dare you?" the blue-haired woman exclaimed, struggling against her wife's arms as Uma smirked.

"Evie, it doesn't matter what she thinks or says." Beth said, holding her wife back. She could feel the woman shaking in anger; in the seventeen years that she'd known Evie, she'd never seen her like this. "Evie, you're scaring me a little bit."

"I'm angry."

"And you have every right to be, but... Eves, you're going Beast mode right now." Beth whispered. Evie nodded, slowly calming down in her wife's arms. "Come back to me."

"I'm okay." Evie replied. Beth nodded as Evie stood up straight. "You're never going to win. You keep trying to fight us and you never win. Don't you get it? You can't beat us." the taller girl said. Uma smirked.

"This time is different. This time, I have this." she said, holding up Fairy Godmother's wand and pointing it at Beth. Seeing the wand pointed at her wife, Evie gasped.

"B!" she exclaimed, pushing the blonde out of the way just as Uma recited a spell. When the spell hit her, she collapsed to the ground

"Evie!" Beth screamed as Evie fell in front of her. Rushing over to her wife, she brushed the blue-haired woman's hair out of her face. "Eves, you have to wake up." she whispered, looking up to find Uma, Harry, Gil being restrained by Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Lonnie while Jane - who was now in possession of her mother's wand, which Beth assumed had been given to her by Mal -, Doug, Chad, and Audrey shielded Lexie and Emma. "Eves, come on. The kids need you. Auradon needs you. I need you. God, Evie, I need you so much. You're the love of my life and I don't know how to be without you. You have to wake up, pretty."

"Beth..." Looking up, Beth saw her sister-in-law standing in front of her and glanced behind her to see Jay now restraining Uma.

"Mal, you have to fix her. I'll send someone to get your spell book from the museum, just help her." the Queen begged. Mal closed her eyes.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin, Beth. I've never seen anything like this before." she said, kneeling down next to her sister-in-law and staring at her best friend. Beth shook her head, her tears falling.

"Evie..." she whispered. Mal bit her lip, her own tears falling as she watched her best friend. "I love you so much." Beth whispered, leaning down and kissing her wife softly. As she pulled away, she closed her eyes.

"B?" Opening her eyes, Beth gasped as she saw Evie staring back at her.

"Oh my god." the blonde whispered, earning a slight smile from her wife.

"Hey, you." Evie whispered, causing Beth to laugh softly.

"Hi." she said through her tears, leaning down and kissing her wife before helping the woman sit up. Mal grinned as she saw her best friend awake.

"Hey, E." she said. Evie smiled. "I guess there's no question about whether or not she's your true love anymore, E. Her kiss woke you up." the purple-haired girl said, referring to the conversation they'd had the night before Beth and Evie's wedding. Evie let out a chuckle as she leaned against her wife.

"I guess not." she said. Beth pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Go save Ben and Nate. Bring my son to me, please."

"You got it, E." Mal said, standing up and walking away. Beth turned to Evie.

"You are in so much trouble, Evelyn." she said.

"For saving your life?" Evie asked. Beth nodded. "Okay, that makes absolutely no sense." the taller woman said, chuckling. Beth pressed a kiss to her wife's temple.

"I love you so much." she whispered, kissing her wife. Evie smiled. "No one can ever say that your feelings for me aren't real. Never again, my love." Beth whispered. Evie leaned into the woman. "I love you, Evelyn."

"I love you, too, Bethany."

"Ow!" Looking up, Beth and Evie saw Doug grabbing his shin while Lexie ran over to them.

"Lex, did you kick Doug?" Beth asked. Lexie nodded as she sat down next to her mother. "We're going to talk about that later."

"I needed to see Mom." Evie opened her arms, allowing the girl to jump into them as Emma ran over.

"I'm okay, guys." she whispered, holding her daughters close. Beth settled into the spot next to Evie, allowing Emma to crawl into her lap. "I'm okay." Watching the exchange, Beth looked away so her daughters couldn't see her tears. "I'm okay." Evie repeated, resting her head on Beth's shoulder.

...

"No more going to the Isle. I know you go once a year to see your mom, but never again. Four villains managed to get through the barrier before it closed and were in Auradon for a week without anyone knowing." Beth said, pacing in her office. Evie closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Eves, but we can't risk having more villains escape the Isle."

"I know we can't." Evie whispered. Beth took Evie's face into her hands.

"Evie, I almost lost you today. If something else happens to you... Eves, I'm not sure I'll be able to go on if I lose you. You're my entire world." she said. Evie leaned in, resting her forehead on her wife's. "I can't live without you."

"And you think I can live without you? Beth, that wand was pointed right at you. Uma wasn't coming after me, she was coming after you." she whispered. Beth closed her eyes. "I love you more than anything, Bethany, and if something were to happen to you..." Trailing off, Evie shook her head. "I agree with you. The best thing to do is close off the barrier for good." she said. Beth nodded.

"I'm sorry about this, Evie." she whispered. Evie nodded slowly. "Are you going to be okay with never seeing your mom again?" Beth asked.

"I have you and the kids. That's all I need to be happy." Evie said. Taking a deep breath, Beth nodded. "Bethany..." Evie whispered as she watched her wife turn away. Walking over, she turned the blonde away and pulled her into a hug. "I'm okay."

"I was so scared. You were just laying there, you weren't moving. I thought you were dead." Beth said through her tears. Evie closed her eyes. "I've never been so terrified."

"I'm okay, though. I'm here with you and our kids are sleeping safely in their rooms." Evie promised. Beth nodded. "I'm here, B. I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't promise that." Beth whispered. Evie pressed a kiss to Beth's temple.

"I'm okay, Beth. I'm safe, the kids are safe." she said. Beth nodded. "Beth..."

"You're safe."

"I'm safe, baby." Evie promised. Beth kissed her wife. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Beth said, holding her wife close. Taking a deep breath, Evie pressed another kiss to her head. "You and me forever, right?"

"Forever and ever. That's how it's always been and that's how it's always going to be." Evie promised.


End file.
